You Can't Run Away This Time
by Darkfire25
Summary: I love this show, so I decided to write a fic 'bout it. Rated T to be safe. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory land on a mysterious planet. No TARDIS, and the Dream Lord is there! What will happen when the Doctor is fighting off illness too?
1. Chapter 1

Another day another time. It was always a new time and place when traveling in the TARDIS. The Doctor pushing and pulling, flicking switches on the control panels. Amy and Rory Pond were holding white knuckle to the poles to balance themselves as the TARDIS shook, but at the same time laughing and enjoying themselves. Although everything seemed right in place, the Doctor seemed grim. They landed harshly.

"Doctor, where are we?" The fiery redhead asked in her Scottish accent.

"My darling Pond, the question is not _where_ but _when_," The Doctor spoke earning the couple to roll their eyes.

"Okay then, _when_ are we?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, the TARDIS won't tell me and she landed here on her own," The Doctor mumbled. He put on a fake smile.

"Well, do you know _where_ we are?" Amy asked again. The Doctor seemed off and lost in thought, but he turned to her and grinned.

"I don't know that either. Let's have it be a guessing game. I like guessing games," He told them. He scurried out the TARDIS, but stopped in his tracks right in front of the door.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked him with concern.

"Nothing Amelia," He spoke softly. There was a hint of pain in his voice. _'Oh no, He called me Amelia. He's worried about something'_ Amy thought to her self.

"There's something off about this place isn't there?" She exclaimed looking around at the beautiful landscape. It seemed like Earth, but more pure and green.

"My dear Amelia, if only _I_ knew," The Doctor seemed very bothered by this place, but as well he looked slightly pale. Amy went over to Rory, who was gazing out into the landscape that lay before them.

"Wow, Amy just look at this place!" Rory exclaimed. She nodded, but hadn't taken her eyes off the Doctor, who was scanning trees, plants, rocks, and the ground with his sonic screwdriver.

"Rory, I think something is wrong with the Doctor; he must be sick or somthing," She muttered quietly. Rory's eyes snapped to the Doctor, who was still scanning but holding his head with one hand. His nurse training took over. The Doctor was pale with a bit of color in his cheeks; Rory guessed it was from a low fever. He observed the Doctor wasn't as energetic as usually is. The Doctor was sweating, but chills racked the poor Time Lord's body. Rory went up to the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, maybe we should go back to the TARDIS and go somewhere else," He suggested, but the Doctor slowly shook his head no. The shaking caused the Timelord to wince.

No, we can't. The TARDIS won't let us leave," He explained, grabbing his head once again. The couple looked at each other shocked.

"Why?" Amy asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Something or _someone_ is keeping us here," The Doctor explained. He took a couple deep breaths.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rory asked noticing the Doctor's woozy state.

"Just a little sick feeling, it's nothing much. Must be the environment. Isn't it always the enviroment? Speaking of which, we must find what or who is keeping us here," The Doctor responded weakly. The Doctor started walking off, but Rory and Amy stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"We think you shouldn't be walking around Doctor; you look really sick," Amy explained. Rory nodded in agreement.

"You need to sit, relax, and rest" Rory said. "I'm a _nurse_ remember?" He added.

"And I'm the_ Doctor_, remember?" The Doctor mumbled grinning. He then started mumbling to himself.

"Okay, someone must've brought us here to trap us, but who, or most important where are we? Wait most inportantly who, or maybe why. I guess this place could've been random, but yet, why here? Let's see, very similar to Earth, but something _there_ makes me feel sick. That could be anything. The grass, the plants, Rory, the trees, anything! In fact, it could be the very air. But if I-"

"Doctor, _you_ are not doing anything in this state. Look at you!" Amy said strictly. He made a face.

"Did, did he say me in that rant? Did, _anyone_ else hear that?" Rory asked, but his question went unnoticed. **(AN: Poor Rory)**

"Amelia, I _have_ to do something, or we'll be stuck here for a while!" The Doctor exclaimed eagerly.

"We understand that, but we don't want you to push yourself," Rory explained. The Doctor snorted, but turned paler by the minute.

"I don't understand what you mean. Hey, look over there!" The Doctor yelled pointing behind them. Amy and Rory turned and saw a glimpse of the Dream Lord. The couple turned back to find the Doctor sitting on the ground.

"Doctor, are you okay!" Amy asked. Rory bent down and felt his forehead. The Doctor had a fever, a low one but still rising, and his eyes were glazed over in a way that made it seem like he wasn't awake.

"I wonder what the Dream Lord is doing here, or maybe _he_ is the one keeping us here. Yeah, that would make perfect sense. But then, where are we? What does he want from us? All these questions, but where are the answers?" The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"I think we should lay him down," Rory told Amy. She turned around and gasped.

"Where's the TARDIS!" Amy yelled. They both looked at where the TARDIS was, but it wasn't there anymore. All there was was a small indent in the grass from where it waited. Their only escape, and it vanished to who-knows when, where, or even why.

"I don't know. Just, just lay him here," Rory muttered. The Doctor looked at them and frowned. His eyes were struggling to remain open, but he was obvoiusly failing horribly.

"Doctor, where would the TARDIS be?" Amy asked her ill Doctor. His gaze floated over to the ginger.

"Don't know," He whispered. His eyes fluttered shut. His breathing became being shallower with sleep.

"Guess we're going to be stuck here a while," Amy murmured.

"I don't think the Doctor can last that long," Rory muttered. Amy pushed dark brown hair away from the Doctor's closed eyes. Her hand instantly feeling the heat from his fever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opened his eyes and was blinded by light. He felt hot, sick, and sweaty. He used one of his shaking hands to shield his eyes from the blazing Sun. Looking around, he saw that he was lying on the ground with Amy's jacket under his head as a pillow, the Ponds were both asleep and slumped up against a tree. He slowly managed to sit up. Momentarily sitting there to will the ground and shy to stop playing tag, the Doctor noticed Amy and Rory looked really worn-out. Without waking the two, he went off to explore and investigate. Not shortly after, Rory blinked open his eyes. He looked to where the Doctor should have been and noticed he wasn't there. _'Oh please! Why can't he just stay put!'_ Rory thought desperatly.

"Amy! Amy, wake up!" Rory said urgently, shaking her awake.

"Mmwhat?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Amy, the Doctor's gone!" Rory exclaimed. Her green eyes flashed open.

"What!" She screamed. Amy looked at where the Doctor was supposed to be, but found that he was not there. Rory got up and searched near the campsite, but to no avail. Amy searched the other way.

"Let's go look for him," Amy said starting to walk off. Rory stopped her and pointed.

"Look, footprints. He must've gone this way," Rory said. Amy followed in pursuit.

The Doctor wiped the sweat away from his eyes and off his forehead. He continued to scan the various plants and trees with his sonic screwdriver.

"Where are we?" The Doctor mumbled to himself. He gave out a raspy cough and sighed.

"And what is making me so feel ill?" He muttered to himself, looking around hoping the source of the ill feeling would just jump out with a big sign saying something stupid like: _I'm the problem!, _or_, I'm the sick feeling you have now come and get me!_

"I don't know. What could it be?" A voice from behind mused. The Doctor spun around to come face to face with the Dream Lord.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get here?" The Doctor asked. He coughed, and the Dream Lord grinned, delighted and sickly proud.

"This is my world now. I took this once dead planet, and turned into my own creation," The Dream Lord explained. The Time Lord looked at him baffled.

"There was a nuclear war here, wasn't there!" The Doctor exclaimed, giving out a few more coughs. His eyes widened in realization. There was only one kind of chemical war that made him sick, well, physically sick.

"These aren't normal nuclear chemicals!" The Doctor gasped. He then went into a coughing fit. The Dream Lord grinned.

"No, they are not. The nuclear war that took place here was very advanced technology. Those, along with upgraded nuclear chemicals, were in the war here. Some in fact, were in that certain _war_. Time Lords don't handle them well, as you can see," The Dream Lord whispered in the Doctor's ear. He smiled at the fear shinning in the Doctor's eyes. He needed to get off this planet as soon as yesterday. His time is running out, and he can't run this time.

"Where could he _be_?" Amy muttered to herself. She thought of all the bad situations her poor, sick Doctor could've gotten into. Rory stopped abruptly in front of her, causing her to bump into him.

"Watch it!" She hissed. Looking over his shoulder, her eyes widened.

"Doctor!" They shouted in unison. There was the Doctor and the Dream Lord, who had the Time Lord on his feet and holding at knife to his throat.

"Hello, Amy, Rory. You two interrupted our pleasant conversation." The Dream Lord murmured.

"I didn't think it was all that pleasant," The Doctor put in, causing the Dream Lord to give him a rough shake.

"Give us the Doctor!" Amy demanded.

"What to do, what to do. Ah! I got it!" The captor exclaimed. He smirked and whispered something in the Doctor's ear.

"No! No, please don't," The Doctor cried wide eyed. He erupted into a coughing fit.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted rushing forward, but Rory caught her by the arm and pulled her back. Although, his instincts screamed at him to help his friend.

"Ah ah ah. No you don't," The Dream Lord taunted. He pushed the knife closer to the Doctor's drawing a bead of blood. The Doctor shuddered.

"Damn you! What do you want!" Rory yelled angrily. He glared at the Dream Lord, who seemed amused.

"I want the TARDIS, the Doctor, and you two dead." He murmured. The Doctor burst into another coughing fit and, in the process, fell to the ground. The Dream Lord beamed.

"Let me help him!" Rory cried.

"I see you're getting effects from the chemicals," He spoke softly. The Doctor wheezed and glared but didn't speak. Rory guessed it was because he couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked threatenly, but still confused all the same.

"What did you do!" Rory asked.

"Nothing, it's the poison in the air. It's slowly killing him," The Dream Lord explained. The young couple looked shocked, and the Timelord's captor smiled.

"D-Doctor is this true?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes, its the chemical leftovers, if you wanna, wanna call it that, from a nuclearer war," He managed to gasp.

"Aww, that's too bad," The Dream Lord said. He pushed a needle into the Doctor's skin. The Time Lord gasped in surprise, and his eyes grew wide and dilated before he closed them. He became limp in the dreaded man's arms.

"Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor opened his eyes, wincing at the light. He, honestly, felt like crap. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was tied up, in some clearing, and alone. _'Where are Amy and Rory?'_ He thought desperately to himself. He tried to recall all that happened, but the only thing he could remember was being pricked by a needle. Of course, being sick and slowly dying doesn't help an over 900 year old man. Based on the suns, it must be midday because the two suns were both in the middle of the clear, blue sky. It was hot, too. The temperature must have beenm on the 90s oF. **(AN: Is that how you would write it?) **

"Well, I see that you are awake. Have a nice rest?" The Dream Lord came out from behind him. The Doctor glared daggers at him.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" He growled. He tried to ignore the dizziness that came to him and threated to overcome him and the sandy scratch in his dry throat as he spoke. They were here because of him, so he couldn't let anything happen to them.

"They are well, don't worry." He snickered. A cough erupted from the Doctor's mouth, the poor Timelord's body shook with such intensity.

"_Where_ are they?" The Doctor snarled, refusing to let this go. The Dream Lord rolled his eyes.

"The Ponds are not in my hands. _Yet_," He replied knowingly. His gaze flickered to the bushes in the corner of the small clearing.

"AMY!" Rory yelled. Amy had almost rushed to where the Doctor was. He pulled her back and into the saftey of the bushes. They saw the Doctor and Dream Lord talking and then the Doctor burst into a coughing fit. The Dream Lord then looked in their direction. The Ponds froze.

"Why don't you two come and join us. We are having a wonderful conversation!" He invited. Amy, who was now a _very_ pissed of Scott, marched out of the bushes, and a more calm Rory followed.

"What the hell are you doing tying up the Doctor like that? I'll have to kill you! Have you any respect!" Amy roared. The Dream Lord put up his hand and Amy froze wide eyed. Rory gasped as he saw what glinted in the suns.

"I'll shoot." He said calmly pointing a random pistol at the Doctor. _'Where'd that come from?'_ Amy wondered.

"Amy, step away from him!" Rory said urgently, eyeing the man with the gun dangerously. She stumbled backwards a few steps from the tone of voice Rory had used.

"What is wrong with you? Are you mental, pulling a gun like that? What if i pulled a gun, or maybe Rory pulled a gun?" The Scot rumbled.

"Amy, now is not the time," Rory informed her strictly. A simple way of telling her to shut up. Amy got the message and closeed her mouth.

"I won't shoot, if you surrender. Put your hands out in front of you! No tricks," The Dream Lord commanded. Amy and Rory stole a look at the Doctor, themselves, then each other. They thought about the position they're in and what could happen. They complied. Now, they were all captured. The Ponds were put, tied of course, next to the Doctor, who was out cold, but his fever growing worse.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Doctor finally managed to pry his eyes open, he saw a fuzzy Amy and Rory Pond. Taking in their situation and position, he figured they were captured. _'Great'_ That would definitely explain why he and the Ponds were tied up so firmly. They were tied, by metal rope like material, around the ankles, thighs, hands, and then their hands and feet were tied together. The three were still in the clearing in which the Dream Lord had captured the Doctor. He blinked a few time so the world would become clearer, and as he did so, Rory became aware of his awareness.

"Doctor, are you feeling alright?" He asked, grabbing Amy's attention as well. She scrambled over to him, which quite amusingly as she was tied up of course.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear! Or I'll take a beatin out of you," She told him. She couldn't help it, she was worried. He couldn't help but laugh, after a moment that laugh became a cough, and then that cough a coughing fit. Once his lungs were under control, he turned to the two, now worried, Ponds.

"Sorry," He said and smiled sheepishly. Amy rolled her green eyes, and Rory put his palm to the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor tired to ingore how Rorys feet came next to his nose. Rory sighed as he felt the Timelord's temperature. It was slightly…burning. Now, Rory wasn't an expert on Timelord health, but if he was human, the Doctor would have a really bad fever.

"Now, Rory what would you be doing?" The Doctor asked. The sound of his voice was playful, but weak. Rory supposed he was half delirious.

"I'm checking your temperature, you sure do have a high one," Rory explained lightly. Amy gave the Doctor a worried glare.

"Well, how are we going to get out of this trap? I say we go and kick some butt," Amy said, looking for where the Dream Lord had taken off to. Much to the Ponds surprise, the ropes that bound them snapped suddenly, freeing them. The Doctor smirked and got up very slowly.

"There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow there's one thing you never ever put in a trap," The Doctor explained with a smile, and Amy laughed, knowing exactly what the outcome was.

"What would that be?" Roy asked, and Amy looked at him.

"Me," The Doctor said, standing. **(AN: HAD TO!) **Amy stood as well, beaming with the Doctor, and Rory hopped up grinning like a madman.

"What's the plan?" He asked the Doctor, who gave a few coughs.

"I don't have one. Doesn't that scare you?" He told them lightheartedly. Together, the Doctor and the Ponds hurried away from the clearing and into the forest. The two young Ponds knew they were going to be alright with the Doctor. Although, Rory, in his state of mind, wondered if the Doctor would be able to come out of this okay, as well. He watched, as they walked through the thick forest, the Doctor cough into his sleeve, then continue to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Their walking didn't last long because soon it was dark and cold. Clouds formed when they exhaled and their lungs burned when they inhaled the freezing air, and goose bumps rose on their arms and legs. The Doctor had started shaking and Amy and Rory watched him warily. Even in this state, he refused to be helped. Amy rolled her forest green eyes._ You'll only accept help when you're too weak to fight it._ She thought to herself, and from the looks of it, Rory was thinking along the same lines.

"Doctor, why don't we stop for the night?" Rory suggested as the Doctor stumbled for the thousandths time. The Doctor turned his head to give the Ponds a goofy smile.

"I don't want to. There is so much to do! Where had the TARDIS gone? Where is the Dream Lord now? If and where can I find a cure. There are too many questions and too little answers for them," He explained. Rory looked to Amy for help and she huffed.

"Doctor, I believe you're tired and I know Rory is, so why don't we sit down and make a plan!" She ordered too tired for her own good. The Doctor seemed to hesitate, but he finally gave a weary smile that didn't quite make his eyes and agreed.

After Rory made the fire, which was very warm, the three stranded lovers/friends sat around in a circle. Amy snuggled against Rory's side while he studied the Doctor. The time lord's face was pale and sweaty, but maybe it was the fire? After all, they were sitting so close to the flame that their faces had a soft, orange hew to them.

"Does anyone have any idea where the TARDIS could've gone?" Amy asked to break the looming silence. Glances were shared around the fire.

"Maybe the Dream Lord has it?" Rory mumbled. The Doctor and Amy's eyes widened. _Of course!_ Amy thought. She jumped up.

"Why didn't we think of that before? How did Rory think of that! Okay, tomorrow we'll find the Dream Lord and, hopefully, the TARDIS! Now, everybody, get some shut eye! We'll be up early in the morning to get started," Amy informed them, walking to her sleeping spot. She settled into her makeshift bed of leaves and grass. Rory glanced at the Doctor, who had settled himself down as well, and then decided to do so himself. _Wait, we're going to look for the one guy we just escaped from! WAIT! Did she insult me in that rant?_ He thought to himself, but shrugged it off, shutting his exhausted eyes.

The moment when the first slight light hit the clear sky, Amy had the two men up and ready to go and search for the TARDIS. Rory was wide awake and ready to go, but the Doctor was a little out of it. His fever had spiked a bit in the night and made him just a bit loony. Now, he wasn't crazy loony, but he was very perplexed on what life he was on, where he was, who he was with. The two ponds were trying hard to explain what was happening, but it seemed he could not grasp anything they were telling him.

"Doctor, this way," Amy told him, pulling on his sleeve. He squinted at her as if he couldn't recognize her.

"Donna?" He inquired. She gave him a small, sad smile.

"No, Doctor, I'm Amy Pond and this is my husband Rory Pond," She explained to him, motioning over to Rory. Rory gave an awkward smile back. The Doctor studied them for a minute or two before his eyes gave off a look of recognition.

"Right! Right! I'm sorry," He responded.

They walked through all of the places they had come in contact with the Dream Lord, and to their disappointment, there was no sign of him. When they finally made it back to where the Doctor had gotten taken to, the Doctor and the Ponds noticed that it seemed he was heading in the direction of a few tall, majestic mountains. _Perhaps the Dream Lord is hiding in one the the _HUNDREDS_ of caves. How are we going to check them all! There is no way the Doctor can make it!_ Rory thought desperately.

The three musketeers made their way over to the mountains, and were surprised to find that there were only two caves. The only problem:

Which cave to choose

Was the Dream Lord really in there

Did the Dream Lord really had the TARDIS

How are they going to find a way to get the TARDIS back when the doctor was already so weak


End file.
